Battle City Love
by YamiYumiYuki
Summary: Yugi has been pressured to win the Battle City tournement.But now that Marik has his eye on his girlfriend,how does that effect his dueling skills and pressure him more?Also a strange fan of Yugi is after them to make Yami hers. YamixOC slight MarikxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING IN THIS EXCEPT MY CHARACTER AND ONE OF THE DECK SHE USES! EVERYTHING GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER

Name: Yumi Valentine

Age: 16

Family: Mai Valentine (Cousin)

Personality: Sweet, caring, comforting, motherly, innocent, girly(not too much), and optimistic. She's a pacifist, but can go crazy if her friends are in trouble.

Deck: She has a rare deck filled with shadow warriors. (I created the deck on yugioh card maker so you will notice that the cards are lame XD) She also has a harpie deck with a few dragons and magicians. Her last deck was a magician deck. Yes people, she has three deck combos!

Looks: Dirty blonde hair, cerulean eyes, pale pink lips, and fair skin. She wears a white cami, a lavender short sleeve jacket that stops right under her chest that she leaves open, and Yumi also has shorts that Mai wore in Waking the Dragons, but in lavender. She also has the same white arm warmer thingies that Mai has during Battle City. Her deck is usually found in a belt like the one Yugi has.

Boyfriend: Yami Yugi

Life: Yumi's lived in Domino since she started high school and met the gang on her second day through her cousin. Yami and her clicked on the first day so after a few months, the gang all supported Yami in asking out Yumi and helped him plan it. They have been together for about 5 months and their six month is coming in a week.

Present time: Battle City

"Get up hun! Kaiba announced that Battle City will start in a few days! Hurry up so we can get our duel disks!" An annoyed voice yelled from outside. Yumi grumbled and lifted her covers to see her beautiful blonde cousin enter her room. "Cmon Yumi! Or all the duel disks will be taken!" Mai seemed to want to leave her and go alone so Yumi nodded and rushed off to get ready.

"I'm coming Mai! Please just give me a few minutes!" The soft voice pleaded and grabbed her usual attire. She quickly changed and went to the door where Mai was waiting impatiently.

"About time… Let's go! Battle city! Get ready cause here comes the Valentine duo!" Mai announced loudly to the whole world. Yumi blushed and pulled Mai towards the place to get duel disks as people stared at the two weirdly.

The duo raced each other to the game shop, betting that whoever gets there first gets to have the first duel. The bell ringed as the two reached the game shop. Gasping, the two immediately headed to the cashier who panicked as two girls charged at him.

"I got here first!" Yumi shouted cheerfully. Mai glared at her and flicked her forehead.

"No you didn't! I reached here first!" Mai yelled back.

"Um ladies? How Yumi I help you?" The poor cashier squeaked out from behind the counter.

"Duel disks please!" The duo yelled with bright eyes. He nodded and asked for their names. As Mai's name was entered, Harpie Dragon and 4 stars showed up.

"Congratulations miss! Your rank is high enough to enter! Enjoy your duel! Now what's your name?" He turned to Yumi.

"Yumi Valentine, world's next Queen of Games!" Yumi posed and winked. Mai laughed at her cousin as the man entered her name.

"Queen of Game my butt! You gotta beat your little boyfriend first," Mai cackled and winked at her tomato like cousin.

"Miss Valentine? Yes, congratulations! You have a 5 star rank and I see that your rarest card is Ancient Shadow Dragon…Hm…" Yumi noticed a dark look in the cashier's eyes but thought it was just the lighting so she ignored it.

"Thank you for the duel disk! Good byeeee!" Yumi and Mai rushed out the door to get new cards and build themselves a new deck. The week passed by quickly. Joey had gotten ambushed by a rare hunter and lost his rarest card before the tournament started. So today Yumi promised Yami that she would go with him to help Joey.

They arrived to see Joey, Tea, and Yugi standing near the clock. (I forgot most of Battle City so some events will be inaccurate. I'll also be adding extra events so you won't see it in the episodes XD.) Suddenly a flash of light appeared from Yugi, indicating that Yami was now in control.

"Yami!" Yumi jumped happily into his arms as the two lovers embraced. Yami chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her cheek, leaving her to blush as she stared at him adoringly.

"Hello to you too my goddess…" Yami said as he stared into her aqua orbs. Her eyes went into a dreamlike trance as the two stared at each other.

"Uh hey pal? We glad you two are in love, but we're still here ya know!" A Brooklyn accent brought the two out of their gaze. Yumi giggled sheepishly as she apologized.

"Sorry Joey, but it's almost our six month, you can't really blame us!" She stuck her tongue at him as he childishly stuck his tongue back at her.

"Guys, battle city is about to get started, so can we _please_ shut up and start dueling already?" Mai reminded them. She's wanted to duel so much lately, wanting to be the top, to be the best. Yumi laughed at her cousin and grabbed Yami's hand pulling him to where she thought there would be a duel.

"Hey wait for us! Oh you know what…Forget it, I'm heading over there. I see wimps that need to be weeded out. Later, guys!" Mai ran off to another area challenging the first duelist she sees. Joey goes off in a random direction glaring at everyone, hoping to find the thief. Yumi and Yami headed off in another direction to see if they could help Joey by spreading their range. Tea had left in another direction, doing what, they didn't know.

"Hey you! You're Yugi Motou's girlfriend right?" A voice from behind yelled. The couple turned around to see a girl with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Yes I am, is there something I can help you with?" Yumi asked politely.

"Cut the angel act you slut! I'm the leader of the Yugi Motou fan club! And I challenge you to a duel! Winner gets to be Yugi's girlfriend!" The girl challenged. Yumi sweat dropped at her demand. Her and that girl? Duel? For YUGI? Shouldn't it be the guys who fight for the girls?

"I'm sorry miss, but Yugi is not a prize for a duel, he's a person and if you want him, you'll have to ask him out yourself…" Yumi said slowly, which showed that she was a little confused about what was happening. Yami hugged her from behind and lowered his head to her ear.

"Don't worry, just duel her. Then you can earn your first locator card. Plus don't you want to test that card I gave you?" He whispered. Yumi blushed from their closeness but remembered the card he gave her. Yami had given it to her last week when they went on a date to see if he could recover any memories.

"Oh…Ok… Ok I accept your challenge! But first, what's your name?" Yumi asked. The girl put on a cocky look and sneered at her.

"The name's Cecilia, remember that name punk! Cuz that's the name of your rival!" Cecilia cried and activated her duel disk. Yumi copied her actions and the duel began.

"I'll start off! I summon Harpy Lady 1 (ATK 1300 / DEF 1400 / Effect: All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK) in attack mode! Then I activate Mountain and put one card face down. End!" Yumi ended her turn with a smirk, she knew that many people made a mistake of attacking her monster with a monster lower than 1600 ATK. _I just hope Cecilia's one of them too…_ She thought quietly. Yami stood there watch, arms folded as he admired his girlfriend's appearance. She looked so beautiful…Her confident look made her look much prettier than usual. Although her shy self gave her a cute look too.

"Weakling! I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress(ATK 1400 / DEF 1200)! Attack her Harpy Lady!" he dragon gave a mighty cry and launched itself at the harpy, who smirked at it in return. Smoke blasted from the battle, but as it cleared, Harpy Lady stood tall and without a scratch.

"What the? How'd-"Cecilia was cut off by Yumi's explanation.

"Harpie Lady 1 is much different from a regular Harpie Lady, Cecilia. Her effect allows her to add 300 points to all wind monsters," Yumi pointed out. Cecilia huffed and ended her turn.

Yumi: 4000

Cecilia: 3800

"For your end phase, I activate Solemn Wishes! And draw!" Yumi gains 500 LP from her trap and made her next move. "Since I barely have anything good in my hand, I play Card Destruction!" Cecilia growled as she was forced to send Cyber Tutu, Dunames Witch, Marshmellon, Fusion Gate, and Call of the Haunted to the graveyard. However as she drew, Cecilia's smirk came back. Yumi's smile grew as she stared at her new hand. She finally drew Elegant Egotist!

"I activate the spell Elegant Egotist! Harpie Lady Sisters! Then I activate Cyber Shield! Now that my Harpie Sisters have 2750 atk points, I attack you directly!" Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters charged at Cecilia, who smirked.

"I activate Kuriboh's effect! I negate your Harpie Lady Sisters' attack!" Cecilia shouted. Since she couldn't block Harpie Lady, she cried out as she lost some life points.

Cecilia: 2200

Yumi: 4000

Yumi ended her turn as Cecilia drew a card.

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain! Dark Magician! Rise and attack her Harpie Lady 1!" She ordered. The magician blasted an attack at Harpie Lady 1, which destroyed her and brought the sisters' attack back down to 2450. "I place one card down and end my turn."

Yumi:3100

Cecilia:1100

Yumi drew Pot of Greed and activated it. She grinned as she drew Magic Cylinder and Heavy Storm.

"I activate Heavy Storm and destroy your face down as well as my own! Then I place one card face down and summon Luster Dragon! I end my turn!" Yumi tried to look unsure and hopeless to fool Cecilia into attacking.

"I play another Dark Magic Curtain! Dark Magician rise and destroy her monsters!" Cecilia ordered. Yumi smirked, knowing her plan worked.

"I activate my trap! Magic Cylinder! Now you take 2500 damage, ending our duel!" Yumi cried out. The holograms disappeared as Yumi jumped into Yami's arms squealing.

"You won, congratulations my bunny." He gave her a congratulatory kiss and they turned back to Cecilia.

"I guess you won fair and square…Here's my locator card and my Magician's Valkeria. Congrats…" Cecilia turned and walked away. Yumi and Yami waited for Cecilia to disappear before she turned back to Yami.

"Wow for someone with such insults, I was expecting more than a simple duel…I mean I didn't even get a chance to draw the card you gave me," She complained. Yami nodded.

"Hm, I agree. She should have been stronger, using those insults and that act. Let's go, we should start looking for that rare hunter again." Yami stated. And Yumi nodded and followed him around town. They ended up near the middle of the city.

"Hey Yami, isn't that Joey right there?" Yumi asked and pointed at a familiar blonde head.

"That is Joey! But what is he doing?" Yami wondered aloud. The two quickly ran to Joey, seeing him insult a creepy looking man that sat staring at a laptop.

"Duel me you freak! I'm gonna earn my Red Eyes back and kick your butt while I'm at it!" Joey shouted. The man stood up and smirked at them with scary eyes.

"Didn't you hear me the first time Wheeler? Your deck has nothing left that I want, so dueling you is worthless. But Yugi over there is worth my time. What do you say Yugi? Duel me and have the chance to get your pal's card back!" The rare hunter tried to persuade Yami to duel.

"Something tells me he doesn't have to convince Yami to duel…"Yumi said under her breath.

"No way Yugi! This is my fight!" Joey yelled out, trying to convince him to not duel.

"I can't turn this duel down Joey, this is my first Battle City duel, so I must accept. Also, this is what I have to do to save mankind. I have to risk losing my Dark Magician later anyways," Yami spoke. Surprisingly he was calm about this.

The rare hunter had an entire deck that was based on Exodia the Forbidden One. Apparently he had somehow acquired three sets of Exodia. He had tried to increase his drawing to obtain all five pieces. Luckily Yami figured it out before it was too late when Joey tried to give up his Red Eyes. Yami had beaten the rare hunter by destroying Exodia and attacked his life points, winning him his first battle city duel.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Yumi squealed and rewarded him with a kiss. The guys in the audience wolf whistled as girls squealed at their cuteness. Yumi blushed and tried to hide in his arms, making Yami chuckle as the girls went "Aww!"

"You did it Yug!" Joey congratulated and slapped him hard on his back. Yami went over to the deck and gave Joey his card. The hunter suddenly rise and Yumi felt a weird evil presence from him.

"Yami? What's happening?" Yumi asked fearfully and snuggled into his chest more. Yami gently pushed her into Joey's arms and stood in front to block any surprises.

"Congratulations Pharaoh, you Yumi have won this duel, but he was ne of my weakest mind slaves. There are more for you to face, each stronger than the last," the rare hunter spoke, but his voice seemed distorted.

"You were not the same man from earlier, I've seen this before…Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"Remember my name and tremble when you hear it again. My name is Marik," The man spoke. Not needing his words, Yumi shook with fear anyways. The hunter chuckled in response. "I see your girl has already feared me. My, my, such a gorgeous one at that. Once I become Pharaoh, I shall use the power of the god cards to take over the world and your girlfriend can rule by my side." A creepier smirk grew on his face as this Marik looked Yumi up and down. Yami blocked her from Marik's view as did Joey.

"You leave her out of this! And what are the god cards?" Yami shouted at the controlled figure.

"The Egyptian God cards are the most powerful cards ever created," Marik started. He then launched into a long explanation of them and disappeared, taking away the hunter's soul as well. They turned to each other, Joey looked at his card and then at Yami.

"Yugi, I want you to keep my Red Eyes, you earned it pal," Joey offered.

"But Joey, Red Eyes is your rarest card…." Yami said, confused.

"Yugi, you've always been there for me. Now it's my turn to help you. Just think of it as having me in your deck. Besides I think it's kinda cool. It'd be nice knowing I helped you save the world. I can always get more," Joey argued. Seeing the look on Yami's face, Joey continued. "In duelist kingdom, you gave me Time Wizard, think of this as having each other's back. You're always there for me in my duels, now I'll be there for you."

"Joey has a point, Yami. Here, take this card of mine too!" Yumi said. She now knows what Joey means. They are friends, having a card in their deck from their friends show that they'll have their backs in a duel. _Haha, I'm beginning to sound like Tea. _Yumi thought, laughing inward. Yami smiled at them gratefully.

"Thank you, you two. I promise to keep your cards safe!" Yami and Joey shook hands before they went separate ways again. Yumi totted alongside Yami.

"Yami? Why are we going into an alley?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah Yami, why are you are you going into the alley? Pharaoh, please don't do anything rated R, it's my body so people will think it's me!" Yugi shouted at him. Yami blushed at his other half's nasty mind and turned bright red.

"Yami are you ok? You're turning red. You feeling kinda hot…" Yumi said while putting her hand to his forehead, causing Yami to blush harder.

"Haha that's what she said!" Yugi cracked up beside the two. Since Yumi couldn't see or hear him, Yami's actions confused her. Suddenly three young voices caught their attention.

"Did you hear? Joey Wheeler is dueling some kid with ESP!"

"No way!"

"This I gotta see!" another voice responded.

"That makes three of us," Yami spoke. And he grabbed Yumi's hand, leading her to follow those little boys.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON! ONLY YUMI! Kinda…lol if you know which Yumi I meant XD

"Yami! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Yumi panted. Her boyfriend stopped and turned to look at her. Sweat was already forming on her.

"My apologies, Yumi, but I really want to see how Joey is for his first duel," Yami said sheepishly. (AN: You have no idea how awkward it is writing this story since we have Yami Yugi and our friend Yami…)

"It's ok, we better get going. Or we'll miss the whole duel!" Yumi said dragging him to a high building. Yumi suddenly pointed into a crowd. "Look! There's Joey! And he's dueling that Espa Roba guy!"

"Hey big brother, he just drew another Graceful Dice," A voice said beside them.

"Hey Yami? What was that?" Yumi asked him. Yami looked around and pointed to a group of younger boys that looked a lot like Espa. "Those cheats!" Yumi growled. She was about to make her way to them, only to be held back by strong, muscular arms from behind.

"Yami? Why aren't you letting me stop them?" She asked him with a confused look.

"I realize that they are cheating, but I know Joey. He'll beat this guy even if he cheats…" Yami pointed out confidently. She felt unsure and as if they are betraying Joey by letting him get cheated, but wanted to support her friend too. She had faith in him, but wasn't this like letting him get pushed around? Yumi fought with herself for a while before deciding to let Joey do it on his own.

"Halt! You guys are in violation! No cheating allowed!" A familiar voice yelled behind them. All the little boys, Yami, and Yumi turned to see Mokuba tackling the group. He ran after one of the boys and tripped him by grabbing his ankle. "Your brother is going to be disqualified!" He shouted at them.

"No please! Don't disqualify our brother!" One of them begged. The one Mokuba grabbed stood up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bust him right now!" Mokuba demanded. For a small kid, Mokuba never acted more mature.

"Our brother's not dueling for fame, he's dueling for our sake! We come from a bad neighborhood, but even they respect good duelists."

"Yeah, even without cheating, our brother is very talented! Please don't disqualify him!"

"Continue…" Mokuba said, thinking about what they said. He placed his hands on his hips like an angry mother scolding a child. Yumi giggled at the picture of Mokuba one day becoming a house wife.

"You see, if our brother continues winning, then no one bullies us. But if he loses, then we're targets again!" The eldest said. Tears were coming from the baby. Mokuba's glare softens as he began thinking. He looked over at Yugi and Yumi.

_I bet Yugi'd let them slide… He has a heart of gold. Yumi does too… Maybe I should do what they would in this case. _"Alright, but if I catch you cheating ever again, you're outta this tournament!" Mokuba spoke with a smile and a commanding gaze to them. Espa's little brothers cheered and everyone turned back to the duel.

Joey had begun to lose as Espa summoned Jinzo onto the field. From where they were standing, it looked like Joey was about to give up. Suddenly Tea ran out from the crowd and gave Joey a message from Serenity. Her words gave him a boost and the courage to win the duel. He activated his Roulette Spider and got Jinzo to attack Reflect Bounder, winning him the duel.

"Joey won!" Yumi cheered from beside Yami.

"I knew he would." Yami smiled for his friend, and looked down at Yumi, who he held through the entire duel. She looked up and smiled at him. The two inched closer to celebrate Joey's victory when a lollipop hit their face.

"Hey! No kissing would you? There's a baby and kids down here!" One of the brothers yelled. Mokuba laughed at Yami's red face and Yumi giggled as she led him down the building.

"Yami?" Yumi started. He looked over at her. "I need to start dueling again ok? Why don't we meet up at Joey's place later to congratulate him?"

"Of course, I'll see you later darling," Yami spoke. The two gave each other a good bye kiss and Yumi ran off to where she spotted many duelists. She spotted a brunette that had just beaten his opponent.

"Ha take that loser! Now fork over your rarest card and your locator card! Scum like you shouldn't be in this tournament to begin with!" The brunette laughed at his opponent who trembled as he handed over his cards. The brunette then looked at the card. "This is your rarest card? It's pathetic! Just like you! I won't be needing this!" He scoffed at the loser.

"So does this mean you'll give me back my card, Danny?" The guy asked hopefully. Yumi could see tears coming from his eyes. Danny 'tch'ed his former opponent and laughed.

"Yeah right!" He said, and ripped the card into shreds. A spirit that looked like a duel monster appeared in the air and screamed before vanishing. Yumi quirked an eyebrow.

_What was that? A spirit? And why couldn't anyone else see that? _She wondered as she looked upon the crowd. Just then she felt a rip in her heart and cringed. IT was as if she felt the card's pain!

"No! That card was given to me by my mom before she died!" The guy sobbed, falling to the ground and trying to grab the remaining pieces of his card.

"What a loser! Momma's boy! You're just as pathetic as your Injection Fairy Lily!" Danny scowled at the man before stepping at the shreds of the card, causing the other guy to cry harder. When Danny laughed and taunted 'Momma's Boy, the crowd began laughing at him also. Just then, a small figure walked in.

"Violation! Kaiba Crop doesn't allow bullying in this tournament!" Mokuba's voice came from the crowd.

"Hold on Mokuba!" Yumi shouted and stormed over to the area. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "I saw what happened. And you Danny, are a disgrace to duelists everywhere!" She barked.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asked, looking her up and down. She cringed, feeling his eyes on her was not a good feeling.

"The name's Yumi Valentine! And I challenge you to a duel!" She yelled, readying her duel disk. The crowd began to whisper.

"Yumi Valentine?"

"Hey isn't she going out with the duelist kingdom champion?"

"I heard she placed third in duelist kingdom!"

"You think Yugi'd mind if I tried to score his girl?"

Mokuba saw Yumi's eye twitching from the comments and turned back to the crowd.

"OY SHUDDUP!" He snarled at them. The man that was mourning over his lost card walked over to her.

"Don't, he has a weird deck with cards no one heard of! He'll beat you easily!" He begged on his knees.

"You know, just because I'm Yugi's girlfriend and don't participate in duels much, doesn't mean I can't duel like a pro. Don't worry!" She flashed him one of her don't worry peace signs with a smile and looked back at Danny for his answer.

"So you're Yumi Valentine? My master's been wanting to meet you face to face for sometime. I rather duel your man, but I guess snagging a pretty face isn't too bad either…" He sneered.

"You're a rare hunter?" Yumi asked in shock. _Oh crud…Maybe I chose the wrong person to duel…_

"Why of course, princess. It's time to duel!" He shouted. Danny put on his cloak to prove it. Yumi looked closely, trying to figure out what type of deck her opponent uses.

"I'll start then," Yumi spoke over the cheering crowd. "I summon one monster face down in defense mode! Then I'll place one card on the field and end my turn."

"Weak, just like what I expected of the little princess. I summon Celtic Guardian! Attack her monster!" He commanded. The knight slashed her face down card, only to have Magician Valkeria appear and reflect his attack. Yumi giggled and gave him her taunting face. It was a simple sticking tongue out, one eye closed, and a finger under her open one. Simple, yet annoying.

"Sorry! You attack my Valkeria! Her DEF are higher than your ATK so you lose 400 points!" Yumi smirked. "Now I draw one card! Summon another Magician's Valkeria! So all my magicians are protected from your attacks! Magician Valkeria! Attack his Celtic Guardian and the other one attack him directly!" Both Valkerias aimed at their targets.

Yumi: 4000

Danny:1600

Danny smirked as Yumi ended her turn.

"You did exactly what I needed you to do. I activate Eon Origin!" A red and white ball appeared. It opened and a flash of bright light blinded Yumi. As it faded, a strange brown furry creature stood. It was puny compared to her Valkerias though… Since she expected a strong monster, she face planted into the ground as did the new people who just showed up like Mokuba.

"What's that furball gonna do?" Mokuba yelled while shaking a fist at the rare hunter. Eevee gave angry squeals as Mokuba insulted it.

"What's going on? Your monster only has 800 points, there must be an effect! What was that card?" Yumi said, looking around to see the effect. _And seeing that this monster has emotions, maybe there's something more to his deck. _

"You see, Eon Origin allows me to summon the starter of the Eon clan. Eevee, the Elemental Origin, to be precise. Eevee has many special abilities, but you'll find out later. Next I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move princess," Danny said smirking. A glint in his eyes told Yumi that getting revenge for the guy earlier was the least of her worries.

_What's he planning? _"Alright then! I activate Dark Magic Curtain! Dark Magician Attack his Eevee! And Dark Magician Valkeria(s) attack him directly!" All three did as they were commanded, however Danny stood there smirking.

"You fell into my trap! I activate Mirror Force! Say good bye to all your magicians!" Yumi winced as her monsters all vanished.

"Wrong! I activate my face down! Shadow Tribute! When a dark monster of mine gets sent to the graveyard, I gain life points equal to their ATK! So looks like I get 2500 life points!" Yumi jumped in joy at her achievement.

Yumi: 4500

Danny: 1600

"Let's make a deal here princess!" The rare hunter shouted. Yumi quirked an eyebrow.

"Talk," She demanded.

_Curiosity killed the cat honey. _A voice in her mind said.

_Yeah? Well satisfaction brought it back. _Yumi said back to the voice. But all she got was silent. Danny snapped her out of her trance as he explained the deal.

"Battle City states that the winner takes the rarest card right? Well let's have a twist. Winner takes loser's entire deck!" He boomed. The crowd and Mokuba all gasped. Yumi's eyes widened.

_My whole deck? But, giving up my deck would be like giving my soul up to the devil… My deck's a part of me, if I lose it, a chunk of my heart would disappear… _She thought. A squeak caught her attention as she was thinking.

**Help us! Please! **A small voice begged. 

_Who was that?_

**It's me Eevee! And the rest of my family! **Everything around Yumi disappeared as a group of strange monsters appeared in front of her. Each looked as if they were from another element, but still resembled each other.

**Danny is an evil man! He uses us for power and would hurt us if we don't win!**

_But yo guys are just monster cards, how can he- _Yumi was cut off as one of the monsters spoke up. It was black and had yellow rings on its body.

**My name is Umbreon, the Eon Guardian of Darkness. You see, Danny works for a man named Marik. He has this Millennium Rod that lets him hurt us through cards! Please take his deal and save us! **It begged. Soon all the monsters came up to her and pleaded for her help.

_Ok, ok! I'll take his deal! I'll save you guys! And luckily I have all more lifepoints so I'll win this! _Yumi promised them. Determination was all that can be seen in her eyes. The little Eevee teared up as its family all gathered around it.

"Well? What's it gonna be Princess?" A voice yelled out. Yumi snapped out of her dreamlike trance and thought she saw the Eevee on the field nod at her. She swiftly nodded back at it.

"I'm risking everything here, but I made a promise. And I intend to keep it!" Yumi shouted. She pointed a finger at him. "I accept your deal! Winner takes all!" The crowd gasped once again as Danny smirked.

"What? Yumi! The rules is only-" Mokuba's protests were then cut off.

"I know the rules Mokuba, but this is something I need to do…Please?" Yumi pleaded to Mokuba with her best puppy dog eyes. Her lip quivered as her eyes got bigger. Mokuba's face then went into -_- form.

"Fine…" He unsurely agreed.

"Well since your turn's over and it's now my standby phase," Danny spoke after drawing a card. "I activate Eevee's special ability! During my standby phase, I can return Eevee to my hand to special summon any of its evolution forms onto the field! Return Eevee! And now, I special summon Flareon, Eon Guardian of Flames(ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800)!" Danny cried. "Flareon attack her life points directly!" Yumi screamed as she felt the flames engulf her. "I summon Eevee again and end my turn." The crowd gasped once _again _and Yumi had a tick mark from them.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP? IT'S ANNOYING ME!" She shouted.

Yumi: 3000

Danny: 1600

Yumi snarled at Danny as she drew a card.

"I activate Card Destruction! Now we both draw new cards!" Yumi glanced down at her new cards. _Perfect! I drew the right cards this time! _"I activate the ritual spell Wall f Light and Dark Dimensions! I removed Dark Magician Valkeria and Dark Magician from play to summon Prince of Darkness!" A Darkrai appeared on the field, shrouding itself and Yumi's entire field in shadows. Then the shadows were absorbed into one square, revealing a red, black, and white monster glaring at Danny hatefully. "Attack his Flareon!"

Darkrai charged at the red monster and destroyed it. Suddenly a red flare appeared on Darkrai. A laugh caught everyone's attention.

"Foolish girl, you think an Eon monster would be that weak? Now that your Prince of Darkness has destroyed it, Flareon burned your monster. So now as each turn passes, your monster loses 300 points!" Danny laughed loudly as Darkrai began to wince from its burn.

"Oh yeah? Well anytime Darkrai destroys a monster, he gains half of the destroyed monster's attack points! Making his ATK 3400!" Yumi back talked.

Yumi: 3000

Danny: 900

"Well now that it's my turn again, I activate Eevee's ability once again! Eevee return and Jolteon, Eon Guardian of Thunder (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500) come on out! Now I activate Jolteon's ability! I discard Call of the Haunted to destroy one card on the field! Jolteon destroy her Prince of Darkness!" Danny ordered, a power hungry look coming to his eyes.

"Ah!" Yumi screamed as her monster was disintegrated. However Danny wasn't finished.

"I summon Eevee again! Both of you attack her directly!"

"Aw man!"

Yumi: 400

Danny: 900

_If I don't do something soon, I'm toast! _Yumi began to feel her heart racing.

"You can do it Yumi!" A voice called out to her. She turned to its direction.

"Yami!" Her voice was so cheerful, as if she forgot she was losing the duel.

"You got one card in your deck that can beat him Yumi! Trust in the heart of the cards and you'll be victorious in this duel!" He said. Yami had a look on his face that said 'I'm confident that you will win'. Yumi nodded and turned her attention back to the duel.

"Let's duel! I draw my next card!" Yumi said. She closed her eyes and grabbed her top card. _Please be something helpful…_ She opened her eyes and squealed at what she drew.

"I summon Magician of the Moon! (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1500)" Yumi squealed as the card Yami had given her appeared on the field.

"No way! That's a lvl 6 monster! You need to sacrifice one for her!" Danny protested.

"Nope! Thanks to her ability, since you have two more monsters than me, I can special summon her. And now I activate her other ability! I draw three cards! Yes, perfect! I active Lunar Cycle!" A moon appeared above the magician's head. Seeing Danny's confusion, Yumi began to explain. "You see, when Magician of the Moon and Lunar Cycle are both on the field, the spell card allows me to summon another monster to the field! And I choose Fire Princess!"

A girl engulfed in flames appeared onto the field as Yumi smirked.

"Now I activate Pure Soul! Giving me 800 life points, and activates my princess' ability! You lose 500 points!"

Yumi: 1200

Danny: 400

"And now, attack both of his monsters and end this duel!" Yumi yelled. _Yes, I'm gonna win! I get to keep my deck and still save the Eon Evolution family! Is this how Yugi and Yami felt whenever they duel to win for someone? _A warm and strange feeling passes her. Her body felt as if it was going to jump and never stay still as her monsters touch Danny's monsters.

"Hold it! I activate my trap! Last Resort!" Danny suddenly yelled. Yumi then widened her eyes. _Oh great, just when I experience that feeling, he knocks me down. _"Last Resort will decide the victor of this duel! First, our life points are cut in half! Then all current cards on the field and hand are discarded! Then both of us choose a random card from our deck. If you choose a trap or a spell card, then you lose immediately! If you choose a monster, it goes onto the field!" His explanation was cut off as he began laughing.

"Then what? What's so funny?" Yami demanded angrily from the sidelines.

"Mind your own business pharaoh… This point of our duel is the most interesting one. If you win, you get my entire deck and locator card. If I win, you belong to Master Marik and I get your deck and locator card. Remember the conditions. Now my little princess, pick your poison!" Danny laughed maniacally again and drew a card from the middle of his deck.

Yumi on the other hand, looked down at her deck unsurely.

"Believe in the heart of the cards my love! You'll win this duel for sure!" She looked over to the voice's owner and saw Yami wink and gives her thumbs up. Yumi gave him a grateful smile and blew him a kiss giggling. Girls in the crowd cooed.

"Yeah he's right Yumi! You can draw the right card!" A childish voice cheered from aside.

"Mokuba…" Yumi whispered. Soon everyone in the crowd chanted 'Yumi' and cheered her on to draw the right card. Astonished by their support, Yumi smiled. Support from random strangers, wow. Yumi could feel them becoming wings and lifting her high and Yami's spirit came from behind her. His hand led her hand to her deck. And together they both drew a card from the bottom of her deck.

"Now place your card onto the field princess!" Danny sneered. _I got this duel in the bag, there's no way she can win now._

Both duelist placed their card into a summon zone and light came together to form two cards. The crowd all waited anxiously for the two battlers. As the two columns of light finally took form, a large, skinny green dragon with red, yellow, and black designs on it appeared onto Danny's side of the field. All the spectators then turned to Yumi's side. A large dragon emerged from the shadows and rose above the buildings. Although Yumi's monster was much more of a giant compared to Danny's Dragon, if it stood straight, Yumi was sure it could seem taller than hers.

"ATTACK HIM/HER!" Both duelists yelled. Both dragons launched a powerful beam at each other. The colliding attacks covered the area with smoke and blew back everyone! The duelists and the crowd were blown backwards at least 5 feet. Some screamed, some tried to stand their ground, but the duelists both collapsed to the ground. Everyone was stunned by the powerful blasts and could still feel vibrations form them. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal one figure standing there in triumph.

"No way!" Yami and Mokuba both yelled in shock. The crowd gasps for the last time once the victor was visible through the smoke.

So I hope you guys liked this chapter better than the last. If you have any constructive criticism, please put it in the reviews. Big thanks to **Keren Olivero **for helping me improve on this chapter (:


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's the champion?" A cheerful voice cried in joy.

"Yeah! GO YUMI!" Everyone cheered. Yumi scratched the back of her head nervously. However all thoughts were gone as she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"That was an amazing duel my love, congratulations my love," a deep voice said. Her head leaned backwards into his shoulder as he nuzzled her neck softly.

"Thanks Yami, I couldn't have done it without you," She said sweetly and the two embraced each other.

"Although at that last minute I was sure you were going to lose," He joked. She did a fake gasp.

"Yami, you didn't have faith in me?" She retorted jokingly. He chuckled at her reaction and the two both kissed each other.

"Aw! They're so cute!"

"Young love, remember when we used to be like that?"

"How adorable!"

"Yeah get that Yugi man!"

The comments about their exchange came soon after.

"No! Please! Master Marik please forgive me! I promise to never fail you ever again! AHHH!" A horrible shrill scream came from where Danny had fallen. He suddenly rose up and went nuts like the rare hunter Yami dueled.

_Yami! You and Yumi better be careful! I don't like the looks of this…_ Said a worried Yugi.

"Well, well, well… Looks like my Princess pulled through this duel. I knew you'd be the right choice. Pretty and a good duelist, just what I want to have as my queen when I become pharaoh…" Danny/Marik smirked.

"Never Marik! She'll never belong to you!" Protested Yami. Yumi looked over to him. His eyes were burning with hatred and his glare hardened as Marik approached them. Yumi never seen such coldness in Yami's eyes and it scared her to see it now.

_Would it be like this every time Marik tries to flirt with me? I'm happy that he cares enough to be jealous, but what if he gets possessive? _She wondered. Fear ran through Yumi as she stared at the mind slave came closer and Yami getting ready to pounce on him. Suddenly Marik held out his mind slave's deck.

"As promise my princess, you earn his deck and his locator card," Marik said and handed over her prizes. Yumi looked confused while Yami on the other hand, glared furiously at Marik.

_How dare that man…First he sends people to steal my puzzle and Joey's Red Eyes, and now he's going after Yumi? _All Yami felt there was anger.

"Uh thank you?" Yumi said slowly as Marik winked at her through Danny.

_She doesn't even notice that he's flirting with her! And he's the enemy! Maybe she doesn't even care about him trying to kill me! _He thought angrily.

"Enough of this Marik! Show yourself to me now! I'll duel you so we can just get this over with!" Yami suddenly burst at Marik. Yumi stared at him in shock from how much anger his voice mustered.

"Not now pharaoh, but I promise we'll duel real soon in the future. I'll see you in the battle city finals. And good luck my princess, I'll go after you really soon," Marik's voice faltered as Danny's body dropped to the ground, showing that his soul was now gone.

Yami angrily led Yumi away from the crowd and into an abandoned alley. He pushed and pinned her against the wall despite her protests and tears.

"Yami! What's gotten into you? Let go!" Yumi cried.

"What's gotten into me? What about you? Marik was flirting with you and you didn't try to stop him or do anything! Did you enjoy his attempts?" He demanded. Yumi stood there, stunned at his accusations.

He accused her of being attracted to another man when he's the one that went on a few dates with Tea! Friendly dates, he said. And now Yami is accusing _her _of liking another man! Rage filled her body as she pushed him off her.

"How could you say that? I do not like Marik! I love you Yami! I would never cheat on you!" She yelled back. Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks as a painful stab went through her heart. "I can't believe you'd accuse me of something like that!"

"Easy! Because you were staring at him as he handed you Danny's deck and locator card!" Yami shouted back with just as much rage.

"How can you not trust me? You know I love you! I trust you! And you're the one that goes on random dates with Tea! Friendly dates, I bet!" This was a side of Yumi that not many would see. Yumi was always the one to let people beat her up without even trying to fight back because she didn't want them hurt. Everyone always saw her as the sweet girl that wouldn't hurt a fly. But yet here, she and Yami were shouting at each other loudly as if they were the leaders of opposite sides in a war.

"Tea and I only talk on those days! We never flirt or anything! But if you don't trust me, then maybe we should just break up!"

The words pierced Yumi deeply. 'Then maybe we should just break up!' The words rang through her ears over and over as she stood there staring. Yami's glare turned into a sad gaze as he realized what he just suggested. Everything around her disappeared as Yumi felt her heart break. Needles stabbed into her fragile heart.

"If that's what you want Yami, then fine," She murmured extremely low, but Yami heard her.

_Did I really just say that? _Yumi's eyes widened in terror, wishing that Yami didn't mean it and would apologize and tell her he didn't mean it. She waited for the make up to happen. Yumi would cry and apologize to him as he would hold her to not leave each other. She wanted to take everything back. But none of it happened. The two ex just stood there staring at each other. As Yumi was about to leave, a light blinded Yumi as Yami shrunk into the smaller Motou.

"Yumi! Are you ok? Please forgive Yami! He's just jealous! He does love you! Don't leave him, it'll break his heart!" Yugi pleaded. Yumi stood there laughing at how stupid it was. She just wished Yami would say sorry and beg her to not leave. Yet, it was Yugi who did it… He did it in Yami's place. Yumi sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but Yami has to do it on his own. I can't accept him back if you're the one who's apologizing for his mistakes. I'm gonna go and duel someone else ok Yugi? And Yami? If you're listening, good bye," Yumi said, managing to say it through her tears and ran off.

"Yami, you really hurt her. And I hope you know what she meant by good bye…" Yugi said softly to the almost crying pharaoh beside him.

"_I know Yugi. I think saying that line was the biggest mistake I ever made…She was the best to ever happen to me…" _Yami sobbed.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. Let's go get you your girlfriend back buddy!" Yugi said, trying to cheer him up.

"_How? She left me, and she won't come back by simply saying sorry," _He said miserably.

"I know, but I got a plan. Her favorite flowers are roses right? We'll start by getting her roses, then I'll explain the rest to you!" Yugi chirped and began running to the nearest flower shop.

"_Thank you Yugi, I hope you plan works," _Yami said hopefully and went back into the puzzle to think of what to say to Yumi next time he sees her.

Meanwhile with Yumi~~

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" Yumi cried as she ran through the streets. People were yelling at her as she bumped into them, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment. Memories of her and Yami kissing, hugging, holding each other, or anything romantic moments they had flashed into her mind, making her tears fall even quicker.

"Watch out!" A voice yelled. Yumi looked to see a motorcycle speeding at her. Time stopped as it came closer.

_Is this how it's going to end for me? First I get dumped, and now I'm going to die…I never even get to have my last kiss with him… Oh Yami, I'm sorry, I love you… _Yumi closed her eyes and prepared to die. Her life flashed before her eyes as she blacked out.

With Yugi and the gang~~

"WHAT? HE AND YUMI BROKE UP!" Screamed the shocked Tea, Tristan, and Joey, which attracted attention from people nearby. Yugi shushed them to whisper.

"Yes, Yami and Yumi broke up today. But you guys, I know that the two still love each other, we got to get them back together!"

"Yeah!" The group shouted with glee.

"SHUT UP!" People near by shouted. The group apologized and turned back to each other.

"I never felt this giddy since we tried to set the two up last time," Tea chirped.

"I want my man to be happy again Yug!" Joey said, pounding his fist in the air with his giant smile plastered on his face.

"And Yumi is like my sister! Those two are the perfect couple! To getting them back together!" Tristan announced, raising his soda into the air.

"To getting Yami and Yumi back together!" The rest shouted and clanked their sodas together.

"The pharaoh says thank you for all your help and that he'll repay you guys one day for this!" Yugi said happily.

"Don't worry Yami! You don't have to do anything! Friends do things for each other! And since we're all friends, we stick together no matter what!" Tea began, and the others chirped in with a 'here here' anytime she says something they agree on. "You've done so much for us. So as friends, we will do whatever to get you two back together!"

"HERE HERE!" The group yelled in unison. Suddenly their cheering fest stopped as Yugi's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is Yugi Motou. WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? Well…I… Yes, thank you for calling…" Yugi's voice trailed off as Yami's spirit form appeared and began crying.

"Yugi? What is it?" Tristan asked. Tea and Joey looked worried at their little friend.

"It's Yumi, they said… THEY SAID SHE GOT HIT BY A MOTOCYCLE!" Yugi screamed and sobbed as did the pharaoh.

"WHAT?" The group screamed.

"How'd that happen? Which hospital is she at?" Joey quickly questioned.

"Yeah Yugi, we have to go see her!" Tea agreed.

"Yugi, tell them please…I can't bare it…" Sobbed Yami. Yugi tried to contain his tears to be strong for Yami.

"They said that Yumi was hit and then when the police arrived, they saw nothing! One of the people who saw the accident called. But once the police and ambulance got there, they said they couldn't find Yumi or the person that hit her or any clue of them!" Yugi said exclaimed sadly.

"Wait…So that means that Yumi's missing!" Tea cried.

"Wait, didn't Yumi have her duel disk today?" Joey asked. Everyone looked over at him and saw a lightbulb above his head. A giant grin appeared on his face, only to be replaced by a scowl right after.

"Well what is it Wheeler? Spit it out!" Tristan demanded, grabbing Joey by the shoulders.

"I was thinking we could ask Kaiba to let us track down her location using the tracking chip in her duel disk. But then we would have to see Money Bag's ugly face…" Joey complained with a pouty face.

"That's a great idea Joey!"

"Yeah let's go!" The gang all raced to the nearest taxi and ordered the poor driver to go to Kaiba Crop.

"Please Kaiba! Let us find her!" Yugi pleaded under the cold gaze of the blue eyed CEO. The whole gang had explained what happened earlier when they arrived, Mokuba was crying from the news.

"Fine, but only because I'm fond of your little friend," Kaiba gave in and searched for Yumi on the satellites.

"Huh, I was expecting that to be harder…"Joey whispered. The group nodded in agreement.

"WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaiba screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi woke up groaning and suddenly felt a surge of pain rush through her as she tried to sit up.

"Ow! What the? Where am I?" She asked. Worry was evident in her voice as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Ok let's see, some dark, but huge room…Dark purple sheets… Why isn't there a window though? Hey this bed is kinda soft… Hehe whee!" Forgetting that she was supposed to be finding out where she was and her pain, she began bouncing on the soft, but bouncy bed.

"Ahem! Miss?" A voice coughed from her right. Yumi looked over and saw a man in a purple cloak. She gasped as she realized he was a rare hunter.

"Who are you? What do you people want with me?" She asked him angrily. Yumi grabbed the pillow as if it was a sword, ready to hit him if he tried to do anything.

"Master Marik would like to see you. You're lucky he is interested in you, or you would have been killed a while back…" The man gave her an eerie smile and gestured for her to walk out the room and follow him. She slowly got off the bed, wincing every few seconds from the painful surges in her body. Finally they reached a door with a golden eye on it.

_That looks like the eye from Yugi and Yami's puzzle…_ She thought. _Yami…_ His name brought pain that was worse then the feeling of her limbs tearing. Without her notice, a tear dropped from her eye. When she finally felt it, she quickly wiped it away and dries her eyes as the rare hunter opened up the door. She looked around in awe at the giant replica of a throne room. In the back, was a golden throne. It looked like a throne that the pharaoh would sit in, gold and the eye symbol was on the top also.

_Man what is with that eye?_ Yumi wondered. It was then that she noticed there was a man around her age sitting on the throne. The man sat with his head on his fist, eyes closed. His sandy hair fell softly on his shoulders and in his left hand was the…

_It's the millennium rod! _Yumi thought fearfully as she realized who the man was. _What's he going to do to me?_ Fear surged through every part of her body as she thought of things he could do to her.

"_Now then little Yumi, DIE!" Marik yelled and stabbed at her with the dagger end of his rod. Blood split from her and splashed the area around._

"_Choke worthless wench!" The bloodlust in his eyes grew as his grip on her neck grew tighter. Soon air ran out and Yumi's corpse fell onto the ground. "HAHAHA!" His laugh echoed through the room as his victim left the world of the living._

"_SHADOW RELM! TAKE THIS WORTHLESS SOUL AND GIVE ME POWER TO FIGHT THE PHARAOH!" Marik spoke in an evil voice, and raised his millennium rod. A flash of golden light absorbed Yumi and she was instantly surrounded in darkness._

Yumi shuddered more and more at each death scenario that Marik might use to kill her. Soon her mind went further and further until she didn't even realize she was shaking.

"Master Marik, I'm sorry to interrupt you. But I have the girl," The man stated with some fear in his tone. Marik opened his eyes and a smirk soon came onto his face.

"Perfect. Leave so the girl and I can have some privacy," He commanded. The man nodded and began to walk out.

"You know what? You're slow! GET OUT!" Marik yelled and aimed a kick right on the rare hunter's behind. Yumi giggled at how childish that looked. Once the man left, Marik turned back to Yumi and stared at her while circling her like a hungry wolf. Feeling his eyes on her, she stopped giggling and held up her hands in case Marik attacked her.

"I know how to defend myself, so don't even try to kill me," Yumi said, lying through her teeth. She couldn't fight at all! However Marik didn't know that, so it might be ok…Right? Marik simply laughed at her and she stared at him confused.

"What's so funny?" She shouted.

"You," He stated and took her chin into his hand. "I would never kill you. For once I become pharaoh, I'll need a queen. That's you."

"What?" Yumi asked, her blood turned colder as she stared into his eyes.

"By the way, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it when you were out," He said. Yumi felt stupid right there.

_Oh yeah, if he wanted me dead, why would he wait until I woke up? _She thought.

"Follow me, you've been out for a day and you need rest and food." Marik began walking out. Yumi didn't want to be alone and be at the mercy of one of his hunters and trotted after him as fast as she could. Marik would often look back to see her limping behind. Sighing, he crouched down in front of her.

"Get on." His voice rang in her ears as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" _Did I hear him right?_

"I said get on. Are you as dumb as that Tea girl?" He asked with a scowl.

"Tea is not dumb!" She defended. He snickered at her.

"Whatever, but get on. You're too slow." She unwillingly obeyed and got on his back. As he carried her to wherever he was going, she began to get bored. Apparently the only thing that could entertain her was his hair. Yumi began to finger his hair and hum until he reached a room. It was the room Yumi was in earlier! Marik carried her over to the bed and placed her down. Surprisingly he did it gently and carefully.

"Stay here," He said sternly. "I'm going to get you new clothes, seeing how I accidentally trashed your clothes by almost hitting you with my motorcycle. You will remain in here until I get back."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" She asked glaring at him suspiciously. Marik turned back and smirked at her.

"Well if you want to be raped by one of my horny rare hunters, then be my guest," He walked out and closed the door behind him. Yumi squeaked as his words made it through her mind.

_Wow! Marik was nothing like I expected…_ Yumi went back into her own little world. _I was thinking he'd be a middle age pedophile, but Marik actually looks like he's about 17. _

"What to do…" Yumi looked around the room. "Well there doesn't seem to be many things to do. Oh well, I guess I'll get some rest. Oooorrrr…. Bounce on the bed some more!" She squealed running and jumping on the bed, ignoring her pain.

Marik's POV~

_Sigh_

That was the thing that escaped my lips. Was I too casual with Yumi? Oh man, what if her first impression of me something bad? I rode to the clothing stores deep in thought. I finally reached the most expensive store and got off my motorcycle. I walked in to be overpowered by the strong perfumes.

"Hello young man! How can I help you?" A woman in her mid twenties asked.

"Oh hi there, I'd l-like to buy clothes for my… female friend," I stuttered. She clapped her hands together squealing loudly. I cringed at the scary noise. Man did ALL girls squeal like that?

"Oh how cute! You're buying clothes for your girlfriend yay!" Ok her squealing is really beginning to tick me off…

"Mam, can you just help me find clothes for her?" I asked calmly, although on the inside my patience was running out.

"Oh of course! Describe your girlfriend for me!" She finally calmed down and looked…close to sane.

"Oh, she's not really my girlfriend. She's just a friend. And why do I have to describe her? Why not just some random outfit?" I asked. A blush made its way onto my face without my notice. The lady began laughing.

"Oh sure she is. Well let me tell you something lad. Each girl has her own unique trait that makes her beautiful. But they also have one thing in common," She said. I was about to speak when she continued. "They all have a princess like moment when they are in love. Once in love, they won't need make up. Her smile would be true and have a much more beautiful glow to her smile. And oh her blush!" The woman began to dance around strangely. I sweat dropped at the sight.

"A girl in love has a blush that can't be compared to! Not even make up can create a blush as natural and beautiful as a love blush! And her eyes would have a glossy and dreamy as she fantasizes of her lover. Her voice would sound like an angel's as she talks to him…" The lady then trailed off as I thought about what she said. "So! What is your 'friend' like?" She asked with a wink.

"Um, Yumi has blonde hair, clear blue eyes, pale lips, and her skin is pretty fair. I think she's about a few inches shorter than me? She looks so delicate and fragile as if she'd break from one touch… Well can you get me a pair of casual clothes and a set of clothes that she can duel in?" I think I covered everything. "Oh wait and some…Well you know…" I scratched the back of my head and blushed, not knowing what to say. The lady laughed loudly.

"Oh I get it! You need to get her some underwear!" She said. More like shouted… This lady doesn't even need a bull horn! If I didn't need her, I would've sent her to the shadow realm by now.

She went over to a _huge_ rack of clothes and looked through them. After a few minutes, she pulled out a lavender dress.

"Umm, Yumi isn't really the type to wear things like that. It gets in her way, but the color is nice though." I commented.

"Oh ok! Then let me check over here!" The lady went through the rack more and finally pulled out something worth looking at. In her hands were a pair of blue shorts, a white tank top, a light blue short sleeve shirt to go under the tank top, and a pair of dark blue boots with white laces on them. She piled them into my hands before pulling me to another pile.

"The best thing about this outfit is that you can modify it to duel by simply adding these things," She said before looking through the pile. She pulled out white arm sleeves, similar to the one Yumi's cousin always wore. Then she handed me a weird deck holder on a band. "This thing over here would hold her deck for her. It goes on her thigh by the way. And these? Well they just seem like they would look great on her." I thanked the lady.

"Thank you, now how much are these?" I asked, getting my wallet out.

"Oh for you sir? No charge! It seems as if you really like this girl, please. To pay, I'd like you to visit this store with this Yumi once you two are together!" The lady winked before putting the clothes in a bag and handed it to me. Looks like this mortal isn't all annoying. I got onto the motorcycle and drove off through the alley.

I looked in front and saw a figure blocking me. As I got closer, I saw that he had a black jacket on, white hair, and on his neck was the millennium ring. I smirked at the holder of the item in front of me.

"Out of my way," I commanded. The man in front only smirked and pointed to my rod.

"Give me the rod, and I shall move," He spoke out in a deep and monstrous voice.

"I'll make you a little deal. How about I give you my rod, if you get me the Egyptian God cards?" He raised his eyebrow.

"A partnership? Sounds intriguing. I say we have a deal," The man paused and smirked before continuing. "Partner." I smirked back and shook his hand.

"Partner, the name's Marik." I said.

"Bakura. Now, how would you like me to assist you?" He asked, mocking a bow. I chuckled at his mockery and a plan made its way into my mind.

Yugi's POV~~

The pharaoh had locked himself away and hasn't said anything since yesterday. Tears threatened to spill as I remembered what Kaiba said.

"_What? This is impossible!" Kaiba growled at the person on the computer._

"_I- I'm sorry Mr. K-kai-b-ba sir! But it's true!" The poor man stuttered. He seemed to looked as if he was about to pee himself and black out._

"_What is it moneybags?" Joey asked. Kaiba turned to Joey with a glare._

"_According to my satellites, Yumi has disappeared! We can't find her duel disk anywhere!" Kaiba said worriedly. _

"_What? Onee-Yumi's gone?" Sniffed Mokuba. Kaiba sadly nodded as Tea burst into tears and cried in my shoulders. Had it been under other conditions, I'd blush. But right now, my best friend's lover has disappeared without a trace. _

"_But, how's that possible?" I asked. The man looked back at me._

"_I'm truly sorry, but her duel disk isn't appearing at all. I'm not sure about it," He said quietly, and I knew he was truly apologetic. Sighing, Kaiba tried one more trick. After a few hopeful minutes, Kaiba sighed again and turned to us with a grim look._

"_I've done everything I can do, she's gone." Those words teared at Yami's heart as I felt his pain too._

"_NO! That cannot be!" Yami screamed from beside me. However no one heard since he was in spirit form._

"Yugi look!" Tea's voice brought me out of the flash back as I looked at what she was pointing to.

"Bakura!" Joey screamed. Tea, Joey, Gramps, and me all ran over to an injured Bakura who was being supported by a sandy haired man.

"What's wrong with him? Is he ok?" I asked the man worriedly.

"I don't know, I found him lying around like this…" He answered.

"I'll take him to the hospital, I'll see you kids later!" Gramps yelled and took Bakura from the man. Once he left, we all turned back to the sandy haired hero.

"Thanks for helping out our friend, my name's Yugi!" I introduced myself.

"I'm Tea, nice to meet you," She said and shook his hands.

"This is second runner up in duelist kingdom, the duke of games, and amazing Joey Wheeler!" Joey shouted while giving a peace out sign.

"Nice to meet you bunch, I'm Namu," He said.

_Yugi, be careful. His voice sounds strangely familiar… _Yami's words went through my head the first time today.

"Hey Namu? Why are you carrying a bag of clothes full of girls stuff?" Tea asked trying to peek in the bag.

"Oh this is for-" His answer was cut off.

"Oh Yugi!" A voice caught our attention. We looked at where the voice came from and saw a familiar girl run towards us.

"It's Cecilia!" I exclaimed in shock. Tea and Joey both looked at me with interest.

"Who's she?" They asked suspiciously. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. I looked back to them and saw that Namu was no longer there.

"Oh Yugi-kins! I heard that you and that awful witch Yumi finally broke up! Now we can live together forever!" She squealed and hugged onto my arm.

"Guys, this is Cecilia, the leader of my fan club and Yumi's first opponent," I said, trying to get out of her grip.

"Nice to meet you…" Tea said sarcastically. But Cecilia didn't notice as she tried to hold on harder.

"Yeah, I'm Joey and this it Tea," Joey introduced with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi there guys!" Cecilia mused. "So Yugi, now that you're single again, how about a date tomorrow?" But before I could respond, she ran off. "Toddle loo!" She waved and left. Tea, Joey, and I all sweat dropped after she left.

Yumi~~

"Arrrggg! WHEN IS HE GOING TO COME BACK?" She screamed into the pillow.

"I see that you missed me now," A voice taunted. She didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Don't flatter yourself Marik, I'd even settle with having Yami with me right now. I'm bored!" She stuck her tongue at him as he chuckled.

"Speaking of your little pharaoh, he has a date," He stopped to see her reaction, which was hard since her face was buried in the pillow. "With his fan girl Cecilia." Her name snapped a cord.

"What? You're lying! I know it! Yami'd never date that pipsqueak!" She protested and began to pound on Marik's chest. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him.

"Well too bad, your boyfriend's gotten over you already. And tomorrow he's meeting her for a date," He said with a smirk. If Yumi thought her heart hurt a lot before, well it felt like a small scratch compared to the pain she felt now.

"Prove it…" Her words came out, disbelief filled her tone. Marik's smirk got bigger as he pulled the motionless girl into him.

"My pleasure, Princess. But if my words are true, would you move on and forget about him?" His words rang in her ear.

_Should I forget Yami? _Doubt consumed her as she thought of pros and cons of his question. _He is my first love… We've been through so much together. Should I put those six months to waste? But Yami's moving on by taking Cecilia on a date. Should I move on too? But what if Marik's lying? Would I survive without him?_ A flash of her and Yami's one month anniversary date flashed into her mind.

"_Yumi, I know it's only been one month, but I love you," Yami whispered sweetly in her ear. Yumi squealed as she jumped into his arms, knocking him over onto the blanket they sat on for their picnic. _

"_Aw Yami I love you too!" Yami chuckled and nuzzled her neck as she launched into kiss mode on his cheeks. After a few minutes, Yami gestured for her to get back and wrapped an arm around her._

"_Close your eyes, my dear little one." His deep velvety voice caused her to obey him. She felt a cold thing around her neck and something warm on her lips. "Open." She followed his command. As her eyes opened, Yami's face closed the space between their faces and the couple shared another sweet and passionate kiss._

"_Do you like it?" He asked. Yumi nodded, breathless form her kiss. "I mean that," Yami said pointing to her necklace._

"_Oh!" Yumi blushed. She looked down and gasped at his gift to her. "Yami it's so beautiful!" She gave him another kiss before looking back to admire the beautiful jewelry. It was a ruby heart with clear blue wings on the side._

"_Turn it back and read the engraving." Yumi did as he said and blushed more as she read._

_You are my angel, my heart, I love very much Yumi._

"_Aw Yami! That's so sweet!" She cried as she tackled him to the ground with hugs and kisses._

Yumi began to smile at the memory without knowing.

"Well?" Marik's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"What?" She asked.

"If you see your precious pharaoh dating another girl, would you get over him?" He asked again. His eyes stared into her blue orbs as she thought of everything. Memories of each of their kisses made its way into her thoughts. Then the thought of him being happy with someone else while she stays single and missing him came to her. _If he can move on, then why shouldn't I do the same? _

"Yes," Yumi spoke out unsurely. However the word was enough to make the smirk on Marik's face turn into a grin.

"Good girl, now get dressed. Then let me see you in your new clothes in case I need to exchange them." Yumi ran into the bathroom that she never noticed before and closed the door.

Marik sighed as the lady from the store appeared in his mind. Her words replayed in his head.

"Yumi is finally giving up on the pharaoh. This is my perfect chance to move in," Marik said smirking at the thought of him and Yumi as a couple while the pharaoh is left out.

_Yumi, you will forget him. I want you to smile with love only for me, dream of only me, blush only for me, and talk only to me with your angelic tone. _But he sighed, knowing that none of his desires could happen if Yami was not seen on the date.

"I guess I'll have to make it happen." And with that, he waited for Yumi to come out before putting his next plan into action.


End file.
